The 8th Millennium Item sort of
by Crazedfan
Summary: Yugi & Co. go to the beach for a week. Add Pippin, Kaiba's cousin, her friend Julie and two more millennum items and things get a little weird. PG13 for later chapters. This story is being co-writtin now.
1. Interesting Beginnings

A/N This is the second time I've had to write this stupid story. My parents are like "you can't post a story without us reading at lest the first chapter". They hated the first version so now I'm writing this one. My friend Julie told me to call this "The 8th Millennium Item". I have no idea how this story is related to the millennium items but it will be, some way. Also I'm putting Julie in it to get back at her for criticizing (which by the way you spelled wrong) my story and everything else in my stupid notebook. With all the mindless babble done, here's my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of it's charters. I do own Pippin Kaiba thought. Julie owns her self (go fig)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was summer break for the students of Domino High. Yugi and Co. were planning a trip to the beach. Seto and Mokuba's cousin, Pippin Kaiba and her friend Julie, were spending the summer with them. 

Yugi was at his house getting things ready for the meeting where they would decide what they were going to do at the beach and where they were going to stay. Yugi was in his room when the door bell rang "I'm coming," he called as he walked to the door. "Hello," Yugi said opening the door.

"Hey Yug!" said Joey as he, Tristin, Tea, Ryou and Bakura walked in. "We're the first ones here."

"Yeah, you can go in the living room and relax for a little while," said Yugi.

"Who's coming?" said Tea

"Well," said Yugi counting on his fingers. "You 5 and me and Yami, Malik and Isis, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Mokuba, their cousin Pippin and her friend Julie."

"Does anyone know anything about Kaiba's cousin?" said Tristin. 

"Man if she's anything like Kaiba, this will be one hell of a trip," said Joey.

"Where's Yami?" said Bakura who had been silent the whole time.

"I don't know," said Yugi. "He's around here some where."

Bakura nodded his head and went to go find the ancient pharaoh.

"Why don't we go watch TV or something till the other's arrive," said Yugi.

They walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches. Joey and Tristin flipped through channels trying to find something to watch. The door bell rang again and Yugi went to answer it. When Yugi came back Malik, Isis, Mai and Serenity were with him.

"Hi sis," said Joey as Serenity sat down next to him.

"Hi Joey," said Serenity. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Kaiba, Mokuba, some chick named Pippin and the chicks friend Julie," said Joey.

The door bell rang for the third time and Yugi ran to answer it. Shortly after Kaiba walked in with his usual I'm-better-then-you look. Mokuba came in holding the hand of a 14 year old girl with long dark hair like Mokuba's and blue eyes like Kaiba's only softer. She was wearing black pants, a red tank-top and a necklace with the millennium eye on it. The girl was talking to another girl who was her age with medium length blond hair and deep purple eyes. She was taller then the first and she was wearing jeans and a shirt with the saying 'I want attention, just no yours' on it. She was also wearing a millennium item but this one was a bracelet.

"This is my cousin Pippin," said Mokuba gesturing to the girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. "And her friend Julie," Mokuba motioned to the girl with medium length blond hair and deep purple eyes. 

"Hi," said Julie sitting down.

"Hi people," said Pippin sitting next to Kaiba. 

"Now that guys wont out number us so badly," said Mai to Tea and Serenity.

"Hey, checkout the guy with white hair," whispered Julie to Pippin.

"Yeah I wander if he's go a twin?" Pippin whispered back.

Almost in answer to Pippin's question, Bakura ran in with Yami following him.

"Stay away from me tomb robber or you will surfer the consequences," said Yami giving Bakura a death glare. 

"Calm down you two," said Ryou with his British accent. (a/n I love Ryou's accent! It's so cute and he is too!)

"You keep quiet," snapped Bakura.

Getting up and pushing Bakura into a seat next to Ryou Joey said, "Hey, Bakura be quiet sose wez can this thing." 

Bakura crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. Yami also crossed his arms and stood silently behind Yugi.

"Ok, where should we start?" said Yugi.

"Probably with where we're staying," said Isis.

"As long as it has a shower and a vanity it's fine with me," said Mai.

"Well that's real helpful, Mai," said Tristin. 

Mai just glared at him.

"Well where ever we stay it will coast money we don't have," said Tea.

Everyone looked at Kaiba, who was typing something on his laptop. He looked up to see everyone starring at him. He just glared back at them.

"There's no way I'm paying for this trip," he said coldly.

"We're not asking you to pay all of it," said Ryou.

"Yes we are," said Joey, Serenity elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow, hey what waz that for?"

"I'm still not paying for anyone other then Mokuba, Pippin, Julie and myself," said Kaiba.

"Seto you've got a beach house there, remember?" said Mokuba.

"Oh yeah," said Pippin. "I went there a couple years ago with you guys. It's big enough for all of us."

"You've got a beach house!" said Joey.

"I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corporation," said Kaiba. "Of course I have a beach house. I use it as a place to get way from you." 

"Kaiba, you shouldn't be so mean to everyone," said Julie.

"Come one Seto," said Pippin. "Just let everyone crash there for a week."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting the chihuahua in there," said Kaiba, pointing at Joey. "He can stay out side like the dog he is."

"Seto that's mean," said Mokuba.

"Please Kaiba" said Serenity with as sad puppy eyes as she could do

Kaiba looked at her for a second then at everyone else, "Fine you can use my beach house," he said reluctantly. 

"Yay!" said Mokuba jumping up and down. 

"Thanks Kaiba" said Yugi

"If any of you break anything," said Kaiba crossing him arms, "I'll personally have you executed."

Everyone started at the oldest of the Kaiba brothers a little afraid and a little shocked.

"Wow your nice," said Pippin sarcastically.

"Now that we have a place to stay," said Mai. "Maybe we should decide on when we're going"

"Let's go some time in June," said Tea.

"I can't. I'm going to England for all of June," said Ryou.

"Late August then," suggested Isis.

"No, the sun will be will be to strong," said Mai. "My delicate skin will burn."

"That's why they invented Sun Screen," said Bakura. "And why should we care about your skin!"

"Does July work of anyone?" said Tristin.

"Not the last week," said Yugi. "I'm going some where with Grandpa."

"I have meetings the 14th thought the 20th," said Kaiba.

"The 7th to the 13th - is that good?" asked Julie.

"Yeah that works for us," said Isis. "Right Malik…Malik?"

Malik had been eyeing Pippin and Julie ever since they walked in. The sound of his sister's voice pulled him out of his evil thoughts.

"Yes that's fine," said Malik, looking at Isis.

"We've figured out when we're going and where we're staying," said Yugi. "Is there anything else?"

"Wait, I have one more thing," said Tea. "How many rooms does you beach house have?"

"Ten rooms," said Kaiba.

"Yeah and a pool, a game room, a huge dinning room and a grand ball room," said Mokuba, jumping up and down again.

"You forgot about the rec room / spa," said Pippin, pulling Mokuba back into his seat.

"That's not a beach house!" said Joey. "That's a freaking mansion."

"No it's not," said Kaiba. "It's one-third the size of my mansion here. So it's only a beach house."

"I hate CEOs," said Bakura to no one unparticular. 

"You can't hate me!" said Pippin. "You don't even know me!" 

"I didn't say I hated you," said Bakura. "I said I hated CEOs."

Pulling a business card out of her pocket and handing it to Bakura, "I'm the CEO of BAE Systems" said Pippin. (a/n I'm really not a CEO of anything. My dad works for BAE Systems though. They do something for the government, I dunno).

"Hey Kaiba," said Joey, "does bein' rich ran in your family or somethin'." 

"Yes it does" said Kaiba "Is that a problem?"

"Yes" said Joey

Serenity elbowed him in the stomach again "He means no," she said.

"Well that's all I ever wanted to know about Kaiba," said Malik.

"I've got a nail appointment," said Mai. "I'll see you guys later"

"I'm leaving to too," said Isis. "Come on Malik."

Malik got up and took on last look at Pippin ad Julie and walked out of the room. Mai and Isis followed.

"Come on Serenity," sad Joey. "We gotta get home."

"Wait a minute," said Tristin, "I'll go with you."

"Come on Bakura," said Ryou. "We're late as it is."

"I've got a meeting to get to so lets go," said Kaiba. 

Kaiba stood up and left with Mokuba following him. Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristin, Ryou and Bakura left as well.

"Thanks for everything," said Pippin bowing.

"Yes thanks," said Julie also bowing.

"It's no problem," said Yugi.

A horn honked from the drive way 

"Oh shit! come on Julie, bye Yugi," said Pippin as she ran out the door. 

"Bye," said Julie also running out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you haven't noticed, I call Bakura, Ryou and Yami Bakura, Bakura. So what you people think? REVIEW if you liked it and think I should write more. REVIEW If you didn't like it REVIEW and yell the crap out of me. Either way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C-ya!

~*PIPPIN KAIBA*~ 


	2. A phone call and a water battle

I just have 5 things to say:

1) I'm sorry that I can't spell 

2) I'm fully aware that there is and never will be an 8th millennium item or 9th for that matter

3) I'm not following the show at all so get over it 

4) I like my punctuation 

5) lastly flames _are_ welcome but will _literally_ be printed out, ripped to peaces by my rabbits Morgona and Kona and used to line their cages. 

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Pippin Kaiba and her millennium pendent. Julie owns herself and her millennium bracelet.

*********

A month went by, it was now early July and everyone was thinking about the trip. Seto, Mokuba, Pippin, and Julie had gone a week early to take care of a few things. Pippin and Julie had convinced Kaiba to let everyone fly over on a Kaiba Corp. jet. (a/n Kaiba's beach house is on another island in Japan. Trust me Japan has other islands, I have friends that have lived there.) Mokuba had given everyone the number to Seto's beach house, without asking Seto. Three days before he and Bakura were suppose to leave Ryou called them at the beach house.

*ring ring ring*

"Yo, Pippin speaking," said Pippin in to the receiver. 

"Hello. This is Ryou," answered Ryou.

"Hey Ryou! What do you want?" said Pippin, "Oops."

"What did you do?" said Ryou.

"I'm making lunch and it's kina not working," said Pippin with the sound of breaking glass in the back round. "Crap!" 

"um, Maybe I should call back later," said Ryou nervously.

"No it's fine," said Pippin. "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know exactly were the beach house is?" said Ryou.

"Well I don't really know," said Pippin. "Like I wasn't paying attention when we came here. Seto's gone and Mokuba's busy losing a duel with Julie."

"Ok, sorry to have bother you," said Ryou.

"Hey wait," said Pippin. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," said Ryou mysteriously. 

"Ok," said Pippin slowly. "I'll see ya in a couple of days."

"Good-bye"

"Bye"

Pippin hung out the phone and cleaned up the disaster the was once the kitchen. She had been trying to make tacos but had abandoned that idea and just made pizza. (a/n I can cook better then that) She put the baked pizza, three glasses and a bottle of Pepsi (a/n Coke is evil) on a tray and carried it to the game room. Kaiba's game room was the size of a small stadium. One side has a dueling arena and the other had a pose ball table, a pool table, stereo, big screen TV complete with a PS2, Game Cube and an X-Box. (a/n I love describing Kaiba's stuff!) 

"Hay. Who's winning?" said Pippin putting the tray down.

"I am," said Julie.

And it was true. Julie had 1500 life points and Mokuba only had 400 life points left.

"Well come on you two lunch is ready," said Pippin.

"Just a sec. I've almost won," said Julie.

"No you haven't," said Mokuba drawing a card.

Pippin walked over and looked at Mokuba's hand. She whispered something to him. Mokuba smiled and Pippin walked away. Pippin grabbed a slice of pizza and left. She walked to the grand stairs in the foyer (a/n that's really what the area around the front door is called, I pay way to much attention to stuff) She was half way up the stairs when Kaiba walked in. 

"You feel like helping me?" asked Kaiba.

Pippin turned around to look at him, "sure," She slid down the banister, "With what?"

"Some last minute things," said Kaiba going back outside.

"Like what?" asked Pippin following her cousin.

Kaiba had parked his car in the drive way (a/n how old is Kaiba? Here he's going to be 16, anyone got a problem with that?) and some boxes were sitting next to it. There were 6 boxes of various sizes. 

Pippin picked up one of the smaller boxes and giving it a shake, "What's in here?"

Kaiba opened one and Pippin gasped at what was inside. Every type of firework, sparkler, firecracker, and anything else you could possibly think of.

"I'm going to scare everyone of them," said Kaiba smiling wickedly.

"How?" asked Pippin (a/n I seem to be asking a lot of questions, don't I and that's a dumb question) still trying to get over the fact that there were so many fireworks that she could do so much damage with.

"That's my secret," said Kaiba. He closed to box and stood up, "Help me get these into the garage before Mokuba finds them."

They moved all 6 boxes into a storage closed in the garage. When they were done they went inside to find Julie and Mokuba. The two of them were still in the game room but instead of dueling Mokuba and Julie were playing Kingdom Harts. (a/n is Kingdom Harts a two player game? If it's not it is now)

"Pippin play," said Julie pushing the controller into Pippin's hands.

"Why?" said Pippin laying down on the couch and putting the controller on the floor.

"I'm tired of playing games," said Julie.

"No, Julie, your fun," said Mokuba sadly.

"Pippin will play with you," said Julie.

"No I wont," said Pippin sitting up. "Seto will."

Kaiba looked up from a stack of papers for Kiaba Corp. "I've got work to do," he said and went back to his papers.

"Someone play with me!" said Mokuba

Pippin got up and sat next to her younger cousin "Fine I'll play."

After a little while Kaiba got up, collected his things and walked out of the room. A minute or two pasted and Julie got up and followed. 

Still playing Kingdom Harts Mokuba said, "You fell like spying on them?" 

Setting her controller down "Sure," said Pippin. "Why not?"

Mokuba and Pippin got up and silently walked to Kaiba's privet study. In the study, Kaiba was sitting at a deck typing on his lab top. Julie was leaning against the large marble fireplace. She spoke.  
"Whatcha doin, Kaiba?" she asked. She had a look of complete curiosity in her eyes.  
"Just some Kaiba Corporation paperwork," he replied.  
"But Kaiba..."Julie whined. "It's Summer Break. Don't do work... that's why we're on VACATION..."  
Kaiba smirked. "No, we're on vacation to get away from Joey," he said.  
"Hey, that's not nice. I like Joey," Julie sighed. "Besides, he's coming here anyway."  
Kaiba wore a you-dumbass look on his face. "I was only kidding. You're right," he said, and shut his laptop.  
  
"WHOAH!" Mokuba whispered a little loudly.  
"Sh..."Pippin said. "What?" a little quieter this time.  
"Kaiba NEVER listens to anyone's opinion, let alone tell them they're right!" Mokuba finished.  
"Hm...." Pippin said. Although she was pretty sure what was going on in Seto's head.  
"I'll bet he likes her," Mokuba said, forgetting where he was.  
  
"What was that?" Julie asked. She had heard someone talking outside.  
"Shh, keep it down. We'll be discovered!" one of the voices said. Pippin!  
"I should have known," said Kaiba, as he walked over to the door. He opened it, and gave a frightful gaze to Pippin and Mokuba.  
They both wore a look of ((here it comes, i love this line))innocent-until-proven-guilty-however-just-proven-guilty look upon their face. "I'll get you for this, when you least expect it," said Kaiba. "Now run off, before I hurt you," Kaiba said. Pippin and Mokuba ran off as fast as they possibly could.  
"What are you gona do to them?" Julie asked as Kaiba was searching around in the walk-in closet.  
Kaiba just grinned and pulled out a giant super soaker.

*********

Ok now that Julie's done, I'm back!! This story is kinda going to be co-written. That's all back to the story with moi, Pippin Kaiba, writing!

*********

Kaiba walked out of the study with the super soaker in his hands. Julie followed suit and grabbed one from the closet. Kaiba and Julie walked to the game room but no one was there. They went to the kitchen, pool, reck/spa, Mokuba and Kaiba's room and finally Pippin and Julie's room.

"This was the last place they could be," Julie said sitting on her bed.

"Damnit! I really wanted to get them for something," said Kaiba from the door way. "So were do you think they could be?"

"I dunno," said Julie. "They're your cousin and brother."

"Well they're your friends," said Kaiba 

"Only Pippin's my friend," said Julie. "I just baby sit Mokuba."

"Oh," said Kaiba in an I-hate-being-corrected voice.

There was an awkward moment between them. They heard the front door open and close and laughter. Kaiba walked to the top of the stars and stopped just before the two people down stairs saw him. Julie had followed him, Kaiba roughly grabbed Julie and put his hand over her month. Kaiba pulled Julie back into her and Pippin's room.

"Pippin and Mokuba are down stairs," said Kaiba letting go of Julie.

"Seriously?!" said Julie picking up her water gun.

"Yes come on," said Kiaba. "We have to get them off guard."

Again they walked out of the room and this time they walked towards Kaiba's room to plan.

"So…How are we gonna get them?" Julie asked once Kaiba had shut and locked the door. 

"Easy. We sneak up on them." Kaiba replied, sure of himself.

Pippin and Mokuba were now in the game room again. Only this time, they weren't playing Kingdom Harts.

"Did you see what Kaiba had in his hands?!" Pippin asked Mokuba. She had seen Kaiba as she and Mokuba had walked back in from hiding, as he darted around the corner.

"No. What?" Mokuba asked.

"He's got his super soaker!"

"You mean the big one he's got two of?"

"Yeah…hey wait…he's got two?!" Pippin said, her eyes widening. "That means Julie's got one too!"

"Uh oh…What we do?" Mokuba asked.

Pippin walked over to the bar and getting out a pack of balloons.

"We fight fire with fire," said Pippin confidently 

"I thought it was water," said Mokuba 

"Whatever," said Pippin. "Just help me." and with that they started filling water balloons.

Else where in the beach house, Kaiba and Julie were finishing making their plan of attack.

"Ok, so we're agreed," said Kaiba "We jump them." (a/n that really didn't sound right)

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Julie, unlocking to door and running down the hall back to her room. "Pippin wont mind, I think."

"Pippin wont mind what?" asked Kaiba following Julie.

Julie went into Pippin's walk-in closet and came out a moment later with two outfits on hangers, "These." 

She through one outfit at Kaiba and ran into the bathroom with the other. Kaiba closed the door and started changing. When he was done, he stood in front of the mirror on the wall. He was wearing green camouflage pants, a white shirt and a green camouflage jacket. He looked like he was in the military. Julie came out of the bathroom wearing blue camo shorts and a blue camo tank top. The only jewelry she wore was her millennium item, the millennium bracelet and a pair of dog tags.

"Why are we wearing these?" asked Kaiba as Julie handed him a pair of dog tags.

"Because," said Julie picking up her super soaker and looking a lot like GI Jane. "It's just fun."

Back in the game room. Mokuba and Pippin were also finishing there plans. 

"So how is this going to work?" asked Mokuba as Pippin counted how many water balloons they had filled. They had used 4 1/2 packs of balloons.

"170," said Pippin trying to ignore Mokuba. "I think we have enough."

"ok!" said Mokuba jumping up. "Let the games begin."

*********

Hey, hey Julie here! How about we play a little game, Ok? Guess which part(s) I wrote. PIXIE STIX TO THOSE WHO GET IT **holds up bag of pixie stix**  
Yami: NOOOOOO MINE**grabs pixie stix**  
Julie: uh oh, Yami's got sugar. EVERYBODY RUN!!! anywayz post your answer in a review. TANKIES and look forward for more from PIPPIN AND I  
~Julie the insane hyper one (AmaniJME)


	3. The water battle continued

HEY!!!!! Guess what?? It's Pippin Kaiba and Julie…does Julie even have a last name? ((JULIE, WHAT'S YOUR LAST NAME????… Julie??… Fine ignore me!)) Anyhoo, your fav. duo is back! Sorry it's been so long but my, Pippin Kaiba's, computer was have some problems with saving and I was grounded from the computer for a while. That's a different story all together. Hope you like this chapter of "The 8th Millennium Item, sort of"!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I own Pippin Kaiba and Julie ((Who is ignoring me!)) is just kind of there and I think she owns herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

K, let's recap. Pippin Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba's cousin, is spending the summer with them. Julie is Pippin's friend and she came along with her for the summer. Seto, Mokuba, Pippin, and Julie are at Seto's beach house. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Tea, Tristin, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Isis and Malik are going to come and spend a week with them. But in the mean time Seto, Mokuba, Pippin and Julie are about to get into a huge water fight. ((Wow! Try staying that it one breath. Go a head, try it!))

Kaiba and Julie quietly walked down stairs, with super soakers in hand. Kaiba motioned to Julie to be quiet and they did James Bond moves to the game room. Kaiba and Julie looked in . Mokuba and Pippin were over by the sink in the bar. ((Just to let ya know it's a dry bar. That means no alcoholic drinks or stuff like that.)) Kaiba had a perfect shot at Pippin. Kaiba aimed his super soaker and Julie got there first.

Still being soaked by Julie Pippin shouted, "OH DAMNIT!!! God Seto stop!" 

"It's not me," said Seto as Julie stopped shooting Pippin with water.

Mokuba who was rolling on the floor laughing by this point, "It was Julie." He said between laughs.

"It's not funny!" said Pippin. "Julie I'm going to freakin' kill you!!"

Pippin grabbed to water balloons and ran after Julie. Julie turned and ran like hell to the front door. Kaiba ran after the two girls laughing. ((picture Kaiba laughing. Scary isn't it?)) As the three of them were casing each other, Kiaba shooting Pippin every other second and Julie shooting her the other second. Mokuba ran to his room, grabbed his two super soakers. They weren't as powerful as Kaiba's but they were better then nothing. He filled them with water and run back to the game room. Mokuba dragged all the water balloons he and Pippin had filled, all 168 of them. Up on the roof Mokuba watched the small figures of his older brother, his cousin and his new friend. Mokuba through an arm full of water balloons off the roof to the ground below. He heard screams from the ground. 

"Booms away!" yelled Mokuba tossing more balloons. "Pippin catch," he called tossing one of the super soakers with a new batch of water balloons. 

"Thanks Mokuba," yelled Pippin as she caught it. "Now get down here and help me!"

"Hold on," he called and through the rest of the water balloons into the air.

Five hours later, Kaiba, Julie, Pippin and Mokuba were laying around by the pool. Mokuba was jumping on the trampoline, Julie and Kiaba were laying in beach chairs and Pippin was laying on a floty thingie in the middle of the pool. They were all soaking wet and worn out from the water battle. 

"I don't want to move," said Julie from her chair.

"I don't either," said Pippin.

"That was fun," said Mokuba still jumping. "Let's do that again tomorrow!"

Kaiba sat up and looked at his little brother, he had become his normal self again, "How about we don't," he said.

"Come on Seto," said Mokuba pleadingly.

"No, it was a once in a life time thing," said Kaiba.

"Once in a blue moon!" said Pippin totally losing what mind she had left for a second. ((Ever realize that the more people go to school the stupider they seem to get?? I mean people trade life lessons, which are much more useful in the real world then knowing that if the hypotenuse and one of legs of a triangle is congruent to the hypotenuse and one of legs of a another triangle then the triangles are congruent, for school work and we spend 1/3 of our lives in school and 1/3 asleep we only get 1/3 of our time alive to do stuff we want to. What's up with that??? I don't remember agreeing to that. Who ever can answer my question gets a pixii stix!))

"Um…Pippin, go to sleep," said Julie.

"K, night!" said Pippin laying her head down on her fluty thingie only to sit up so fast she fell off into the water. "Your wearing my clothes!" she said when she came up. 

"Thank you Caption Obvious," said Julie.

"I thought you would have figured that out faster," said Kaiba. "Now I'm going to change and do some work for Kaiba Corp." Kaiba got up and left. 

"See look what you've done!" said Julie pissed. She got up and followed the young executive.

Pippin claimed out of the pool and Mokuba jumped off the trampoline.

"Let's spy on them," said Mokuba starting to run for the sliding glass door. 

Pippin jumped up and grabbed the boy before he could go to far, "Hold on cowboy. Let's not."

"Fine," said Mokuba with sad puppy eyes.

"Don't start that crap with me mister! Come on and let's gets changed out of these wet clothes," said Pippin.

Yay!! The end…of this chapter. So now u know the drill. U review and me and Julie write more of this stupid story. 

Legolas: It's not stupid it's cool

Pippin: Where the crap did u come from?!?!?! Well as long as you're here go find Julie. She has to do her share of the work! 

Legolas: Oooookay! *leaves *

That was really weird. Anyhoo, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Peace out!! 

~Pippin Kaiba 


	4. Tomorrow

Hello. This is Julie! I haven't updated this fic in a while, so I figured I'd add to what Pippin put on there. So, here I am…now what I'm going to do? I don't know…Oh, and to answer Pippin's question? Yes, my character has a last name…in fact I planned on changing her first name. But that would take too much work. If you want me to change the name to Shina or Yuki, let me know. Otherwise, I'll keep it Julie.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…well at least not Yu-Gi-Oh!…^.^' And I guess I own Julie…although sometimes I wonder….and Pippin owns herself…I think…  
  
Alright…Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Julie and Kaiba against Pippin and Mokuba. There were no clear victors in the water battle. After assaulting Pippin and Mokuba with Kaiba's all-powerful, really, amazingly, hugely big supersoakers, Julie and Kaiba had to be on the run. For Pippin and Mokuba were onto them, and set to the offensive with 168 water balloons and Mokuba's mini squirt guns. No clear victor was decided in this all out war of the wetness; both teams retired to the pool, already soaked without having jumped in. When Pippin finally noticed that Julie and Kaiba had raided her wardrobe and looked like G.I. Joe and G.I. Jane, she said something. Kaiba got pissed, because he's Kaiba and he gets pissed at everything, and had retired to go do some work for K.C. Julie followed, not wanting Kaiba to be working during the whole vacation. Mokuba offered to go-a-spyin, but Pippin stopped him. After all, this whole water war had started because Mokuba wanted to go spying…  
  
**Yu-Gi-Oh! Music comes on, Julie and Pippin humming along while Mokuba and Kaiba eye them oddly**  
  
Kaiba stomped up the stairs of the beach house, Julie following close behind. "Seto…" she said concernedly.  
  
"What?" He said gruffly.   
  
"Why are you going to work some more?"  
  
"Because there is work to be done, and I have time to do it."  
  
"But Seto! It's vacation! You're not supposed to work on vacation!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm not supposed to. I'll do whatever I want to--"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you will not work! What if Pippin and Mokuba take this advantage to get back at you?"  
  
Kaiba paused, thinking about this new possibility. He sighed. "You're right."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "He did it again, Pippin!" He said, running down to the laundry room where his cousin was drying his wet clothes. He had changed his outfit to a black t-shirt with a bright yellow smiley on it. He was also wearing a pair of baggy jeans. "He did it again, Pippin!" He repeated.  
  
"Who, what? I DIDN'T DO IT!" Pippin said. She was kind of spacing out, as she always did when she was bored.  
  
"…Ok then…"  
  
"Heh…sorry…who did what now?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Seto said Julie was right…AGAIN!"  
  
Pippin sighed. "Mokuba I told you no spying!"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "I wasn't spying. I was listening."  
  
"…yeah sure…whatever…" Pippin said with a sigh.  
  
Later that night, Mokuba was helping Pippin prepare dinner. Kaiba and Julie were playing Virtua Fighter 4 in the game room. Now before you go saying Kaiba and Julie are lazy and need to do some work, keep in mind the fact that Pippin and Mokuba offered to make dinner, and judging by the mess building up in the kitchen, one could tell that they were enjoying themselves. Not to mention Mokuba's occasional giggle and Pippin's quiet laughter.  
  
"Beat you again…"Kaiba said boredly. He got up, and just happened to pass by the calendar. "Oh shit!!" he cried out.  
  
Mokuba dropped the bowl he was holding. "What is it? Big brother, are you ok?!" He ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Seto, you know you shouldn't use that kind of language around Mokuba…"  
  
"I'm used to it!" Mokuba said, after seeing his brother was fine. "What was wrong, Seto?"  
  
"Tomorrow…" was all he said.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Julie questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow." he replied.  
  
"Tomorrow…?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Tomorrow…what happens tomorrow, Seto..?" Mokuba quietly asked  
  
"Tomorrow…." ((a/n wouldn't that be an interesting scene…all those tomorrows?))  
  
"Alright…this is getting old…what's happening tomorrow?" Pippin asked impatiently.  
  
Kaiba was pale. "Tomorrow. They all come…Wheeler's going to be in my beach house!" he said, sadly.  
  
"Uh oh…" Julie said.   
  
So the night of preparations commenced. Things had to be put away. Rooms had to be cleaned, not to mention the disaster that was originally a kitchen. After some last minute tidying up, the beach house was prepared for the guests that would arrive tomorrow. Exhausted, the present house guests ((house guests?? What is this? Big Brother???)) retreated to their rooms. The next morning was interesting…  
  
  
  
RING RING RING!  
  
Julie moaned, reached over, and slapped the alarm clock that apparently wasn't there. She hit her hand on the table. "ow ow ow…she said, got up and went downstairs to where the phone was ringing. "Hello?" She answered groggily.   
  
"Hey! Julie!" the voice on the other end said excitedly.  
  
"Unh…hi Tristan…"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?!" He said eagerly..  
  
Julie looked at the clock and moaned. "5:45??"  
  
Tristan sounded pleased with this. "Yup!! We're getting ready to leave now…Can't wait to mess up all of Kaiba's pretty rich boy stuff!!"  
  
Another voice cut in. It was Joey. "Yeah! Payback time!!!"  
  
"Ugh…don't ask…everyone's over at Yug's house…they're all yellin stuff at me…well I'm gonna go, but we'll be there in six hours! Have lunch for us!!" CLICK  
  
Back in domino, at Yugi Mutou's house above the game shop, everyone was chattering wildly. Well…mostly everyone…  
  
Mai smiled. ((wait…is Mai in this? Oh well, she is now..)) "I can't wait to see the look on Seto Kaiba's face, when we all show up at his door with our luggage and everything….better bring a camera…it's going to be priceless!!!" 


End file.
